


It'll Get Easier

by be_wulf



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Gangs, Violent, implications of sexual violence/assault, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_wulf/pseuds/be_wulf





	It'll Get Easier

The steel was slick in her hand; even more so than the phone, which she dialed on frantically. It took her three tries to enter the correct number, as her hands were not only slippery with blood, but also trembling. The knife had long since fallen from her grasp as she tucked her arm up to her chest; leaning slightly as her watering blue eyes locked onto the corpse laying in front of her. 

The phone rang too much, three times-- three long rings before a familiar voice answered. “Hello?” It wasn't her father, like she had called. It was her uncle Cirius. 

“C-cir?” Faline whimpered. “I need help-- I- I didn't have a choice, he attacked me, and I killed him- please come and get me, please,” Though she tried her best to steady her voice, the wavering was quickly inevitable as the truth of the situation dawned on her. 

Her uncle's words came in a rush, and they were hard to understand, but she grasped the soothing tone and the promise of help being on it's way. Faline hung up, sucking in heaps of air as she tucked the bloodied phone into her jeans pocket. Though she was horrified, her eyes trailed to the gaping wound in the side of the man's neck. The dark laceration was still bubbling with blood, akin to a stream, something much more innocent than the sight before her. 

Quickly, the young girl glanced around the empty alleyway-- her eyes scaling the sides of the brick walls for windows from which someone could be spying. After all, the man had screamed when she'd driven the blade into his neck. She hadn't wanted to. He attacked her. In an attempt to make this look less incriminating, she leaned over; nervous energy skittering through her limbs as she pushed the man against the brick wall, hoping it would make him a little harder to spot in the shadow. A streak of crimson pulled from the pool of blood after him. 

Trembling, Faline reached for her knife and picked it back up; wiping the handle and blade on the man's hoodie-- trying to clean it, so she could hold it. Oh, God, she had done it-- she had killed someone. The sound of a car alarmed her enough to whip around; both clammy hands clasped bloody around her knife. The headlights to the vehicle cut quickly as four doors opened, in the lead, her uncle. 

“Cirius,” She whined as she quickly walked into his open arms, clinging to the back of his jacket as she buried her blood-spattered faced into his familiar chest. 

“It's okay, hon, you're alright. We're going to handle this.” He told her as he rubbed her back soothingly. “Claudia, Avallock, get him in the trunk. Quickly.” 

At the sound of orders, Faline peered out from the embrace to see her cousin Claudia and another young buck from the gang, Avallock, quickly stooping to haul the body. She noted a caring gaze from Claudia, and a bit of a grin from Av as the two passed. He dipped his head to her, murmuring, “It's alright, Miss Faline,” 

Then, rather quickly, Cirius was guiding her to the car-- flicking on the interior lights as she clambered in to sit down. “What'd that fucker do to you...?” He whispered in a gentle tone, leaning in close to her so he could take ahold of her jaw and turn her head to see. Faline allowed this, her hands still shaking as she rubbed them together in an attempt to calm down while Cirius examined the blossoming bruises. Not only that, but the cut over her cheekbone and down her neck-- she didn't realize it was there until he pointed it out, cussing, and slipped off his jacket to hold against the wound. “Hold this, hon,” He moved her hand and she pressed it to her neck, just now noticing the growing sting from the coarse fabric on the wound. 

Avallock and Claudia quickly piled in, throwing on seatbelts as Cirius ordered their driver to haul ass. Faline felt so out of it that she didn't even think about Avallock's arm around her shoulders, for once, and about the soft words being muttered low and delicious into her ear. 

It didn't take them long to arrive at the compound. Avallock unwound himself from her and helped her out- (“There you go, Miss Faline,”) - and Cirius quickly escorted her into the industrial-lit conglomerate buildings. He guided her through familiar grimy and dimly-lit hallways, long shadows cast over his old wrinkled face as they passed every artificial light. Behind them, she could faintly hear Avallock and Claudia struggling with the body. 

It took them little time at all to make it to her father's office. The old chipped desk had been cleared of all items, a tarp laid over it like a tablecloth, and her father stood tall behind it. He was a terrifying man. Easily 6”5 in height, he harbored high cheekbones on a gaunt and wrinkled face; his dark hair now laced with grey. The scars that twisted over his face, removing an entire ear, and down his neck were grotesque and still barely healed from the recent fight. But per usual, he was well-dressed and composed as she was led inside. 

Faline's chest was tight. What if he was angry with her...? She... She didn't want to kill the man, but she had to, she had no other choice involved... 

Cirius removed the jacket, sitting her down on the aging wooden table as Avallock and Claudia placed the body up on the table in front of her father. “Mavro, I might have to cauterize it-- it's bleeding a hell of a lot...” Faline gulped, wiping tears from her cheeks one-handedly as her father's brilliant green eyes turned from the corpse to his daughter and brother, mouth tight. 

“... Go, do it. Boiler room.” 

“D-dad,” Faline began; her stomach seizing in fear at the thought of it. 

“Go now, Fay.” Her father growled in response, using the tone that she knew meant urgency. Her gaze shifted to Cirius, whom looked sorry for her-- to Avallock, to Claudia, searching for help as her uncle led her away. 

 

It hurt. To get the job done, two people had to hold her down whilst her screams echoed throughout the compound. She kicked and struggled to the best of her ability, lights dancing before her vision, ringing ricocheting around her skull as she screamed like a banshee. Eventually, it was bad enough that between sobs, she felt a fist collide with her temple that cracked her into unconsciousness. 

She awoke curled up on her father's couch. Everything was soft, warm, and hazy-- a familiar face in front of hers. “Hey little miss, how are you feeling?” Inquired the pretty man; she felt him brush her thick dark locks from her eyes. 

Faline let out a soft groan. She couldn't see out of her left eye-- and upon investigating clumsily with her hands, she realized her face was bandaged. “Bo... What happened?” She whispered to the fair-haired man. “Where's..” Her voice trailed off; she felt wonderful, truly. Everything was so warm. Faline wanted to sleep... But Bo was snapping his fingers, calling her attention. 

“C'mon, ladybug, your Dad wants to talk to you.” 

Dad. 

Faline sat up-- her head felt light, everything else slow and sluggish as she tried to unwind herself from the blankets, to little success. Bo helped her finally and took her by her arms to stand her up, an arm wrapping around her waist as he helped to lead her. She was in her room now, but they quickly left it and began to head back towards her father's office... 

It was odd, trying to recall why she was feeling so wonderful and why she was bandaged. But once she did, her head tilted, eyes brimming with tears. “Bo.. I had'ta.. you know that, right?” 

“I know, Fay,” He replied in a calming tone, pausing outside the office door so he could lean down and press a kiss to her temple. 

Faline wiped her tears away. “And.. Dad knows?” She inquired cautiously. Bo nodded, smiled too, and opened the door for her. She understood why he didn't help her approach. Cirius was far beyond pleasing her father, they had grown up together-- her dad had practically raised him. There was no need to impress between the two. 

But Faline was his daughter, the great mobster, the gang leader-- she was in the middle of a fight for the role of heir. That was the funny thing, really, she didn't know if she wanted to run the gang. She just wanted her father to be proud of her. So, she walked with her head held high; footsteps a little shuffled, but she tried to focus her hazy vision on him as much as she could. 

The body was still on the desk, laid out in front of him with lamps centered on several points of interest. He stood above, the light casting grim shadows over his features as he let his hands rest on either end of the desk; long arms positioned symmetrically and perfect down to the last detail. 

“What happened?” His voice came, baritone and rough from his chest, but not angrily. 

Faline licked her dry lips. “He cornered me. Asked... asked if I was your daughter... He asked whether or not you'd be mad if he knocked me up and-- I kicked him, he.. hit me, and he brought a knife to my face and..” She paused, drawing a finger over the bandages to point out the line of the injury underneath. “He put his hand under my s-shirt and I stabbed him..” 

“In the neck,” Her father clarified as he reached and tapped the jarring wound with one bare hand, the scarlet liquid soaking onto his fingers. 

“Yes...” She murmured in response, shifting her feet nervously. 

Her father took a moment to stare directly into her eyes without wavering. She felt like prey that he was toying with, inspecting-- she hated that feeling. 

“Why did you do it?” He asked. 

Faline swallowed back the lump in her throat. “I had to, he-- he was going to..” Her voice trailed off. A slow nod was given, and her father let out a long sigh.

“You acted in defense of yourself...?” He asked. Faline nodded. 

A long moment passed, their gazes held, blue meeting green as her heart hammered and the tension crackled in the air like lightening... Her father stiffened and slowly walked around the desk. His composure melted slowly as he reached her. The terrifying mob boss that the world knew him to be ebbed away to a less sure and tenser version of himself; the one that he shared with her. Strong arms encased her and Faline tipped her forehead down against his chest, inhaling the scent of smoke and chemicals laced onto his shirt while his voice rumbled to her. 

“You did well, Fay...” He growled. “I'm proud,” 

Faline nodded against him gently and gulped as her fists clenched around the fabric of his shirt. 

“It'll get easier, I promise.”


End file.
